Warriors The Other Clans book 1 The Prisoner
by Starumitora
Summary: Pikapaw is captured by Twolegs, and meets Coal. It's just like in The New Prophecy, but not quite. HawkClan raids ClawClan, like Brokenstar once raided WindClan. In this story, you'll find it all. Watch and see!
1. Allegiances

Warriors: The other Clans.

Book #1: The Prisoner.

Allegiances

DRAGONCLAN

LEADER: Dragonstar- white, black and brown tom with extra-sharp claws, always referred to as the 'Dragon's Talons'. His name before he became leader was Dragonclaw.

DEPUTY: Rainbowpelt-rainbow she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

MEDICINE CAT: Mintwing-white she-cat with dark-blue eyes. Has a black wing mark on hindquarters.

WARRIORS:

Sandshadow-pale ginger she-cat. Tips of ears black, tip of tail black, black socks on all four paws and black underbelly. Turquoise eyes.

APPRENTICE, PIKAPAW.

Flameheart-ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt. He has a heart mark on hindquarters and black fur on his forehead.

Goldgale-golden-brown tom with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE, MOONPAW.

Snowslash-pure white tom with a scar across his eye.

Tigertail-orange tom with heavy limp. Has the Chinese word for 'king' on his forehead. Or three lines with one line down the middle.

Robinfur-blue-pelted she-cat with red underbelly.

Dolphinsnout-light blue she-cat with the tip of her tail missing and a white muzzle.

Selenefang-white she-cat with pale ginger flecks.

Heliosflight-pale ginger tom with white flecks. Twin brother of Selenefang.

(A/N: I know, random. They don't appear much in the story, so ignore Selenefang and her brother. )

Thundertail-ginger tabby tom with vivid ice-blue eyes.

(A/N: He was my actual first kittypet…he got hit by a car and he's stone dead. Rest in peace, Thundertail…)

APPRENTICES:

Pikapaw-yellow tom with red socks on paws. Pikachu mark on hindquarters.

Moonpaw-white she-cat with pale yellow socks on paws. Sister of Pikapaw.

(A/N: Weird, I know. But I was running out of warrior names, m'kay? I know, you'll say 'Moon's not allowed in a Clan cat's name, blah blah blah!' But I didn't know at the time and I'm NOT changing it now, got it? And in case you don't know what a Pikachu is, dude, go watch Pokémon. )

QUEENS:

Mousetail-dusk brown she-cat with gray socks on her paws. Mother of Pikapaw and Moonpaw.

(A/N: You're probably saying 'You ripped off Mousefur!' or that I stole someone else's idea. Well, I didn't. Don't flame me!!! I WAS RUNNING OUT OF EFFIN' BALLISTIC WARRIOR NAMES!!! So there! Whew, got that outta my system. Now, for the elders…)

ELDERS:

Raipelt-orange tom with yellow socks on paws, a Raichu mark on hindquarters and a black tail.

Vapourear-pale blue pelted she-cat. If she knew about RiverClan, she'd probably join it.

(A/N: I told you I was running out of warrior names! Raichu's a Pokémon too, so leave meh 'lone!)

CLAWCLAN

LEADER: Clawstar-white she-cat with special claw tactics and a clawed tail. Her name before she became leader was Clawedtail.

DEPUTY: Shadowear-black tom with darker ear, hence the name. Twin brother of Rainbowpelt.

MEDICINE CAT: Junipertail-blue tom with a purple tail.

(A/N: Okay, Shadowear and Rainbowpelt are like Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt, okay? Junipertail got caught by Twolegs as Juniperkit and got his tail permanently dyed purple. He escaped, and got to back to ClawClan somehow. Just why he has a purple tail, really. Thought you ought to know.)

WARRIORS:

Featherstream-smoky black she-cat with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes.

APPRENTICE, RIVERPAW.

(A/N: I know, _Feather_tail and Silver_stream_. I did that on purpose, 'cause the other Clans'll meet the original Clans sometime in one of my six books.)

Waterripple-blue tabby tom with marks shaped like well, water ripples.

Lakestep-light gray tabby she-cat with a paw-print shaped like a lake.

Mossclaw-white and orange tom with green socks on paws.

Pumapelt-ginger tabby she-cat with golden-brown ears.

APPRENTICE, SEAPAW.

Raincloud-black tom with gray flecks and a blue underbelly.

(A/N: Don't ask me where my warrior names came from. I've no idea. And this is more fantasy-ish, what with blue, yellow, turquoise, green, gold, silver and red cats prancing about 'n' all.)

APPRENTICES:

Riverpaw-turquoise she-cat with sapphire eyes.

Seapaw-sapphire tom with turquoise eyes. Twin brother of Riverpaw.

QUEENS:

Weaseltail-tabby she-cat with ginger socks, white underbelly and white tail tip. Quite sneaky, but 100% loyal to ClawClan. Ex-rouge. Is quite happy about her name because it makes cats think she's a tom. She can't resist tricking cats not from ClawClan. To her, it's quite fun.

ELDERS:

Beachwhisker-bright yellow tom with blue socks and a gray underbelly.

HAWKCLAN

LEADER: Hawkstar-golden-brown tom with a fluffy tail. Rather long haired on his forehead, and he loves to style it into Twoleg hairstyles. His name before he became leader was Hawktalon.

DEPUTY: Foxpelt-orange she-cat with white paws, a white underbelly and a white muzzle.

APPRENTICE, FALCONPAW.

MEDICINE CAT: Thymeleaf-yellow and green she-cat.

WARRIORS:

Turquoiseclaw-brown tom with turquoise paws.

Crowfur-crow coloured pelted tom with white paws and a golden-brown muzzle.

Leopardspots-golden she-cat with black spots and blue eyes.

APPRENTICE, TABPAW.

Blackpanther-pure black she-cat with amber eyes.

Flarespark-orange-red she-cat with a white underbelly.

Shiningpelt-silver she-cat with a shiny pelt.

APPRENTICES:

Falconpaw-golden-brown tom with a yellow muzzle. Has an uncanny ability to speak Falcon.

Tabpaw-tabby tom with very sharp claws.

QUEENS:

Milkfur-milky white she-cat with an orange muzzle and emerald eyes.

ELDERS:

Oakpelt-brown tom with green paws, a green underbelly and a green muzzle.

Lizardfang-green tom with extra long fangs, like sabers.

**SandxThunderSandxThunderSandxThunder**

SandxThunder or Piki: Those SandxThunders above are like how people do 123 after a paragraph like that. Any way, what do you think of it?

Ivory (Bulbasaur from my Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time game.) :Don't flame her! She might turn into Cynthia the raichu, who's increasingly grumpy from too much electricity stored in her body. She's Cynthia the level 100 raichu with her buddy Mutuk, the level 95 totodile in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, or PMD, blue rescue team! *Is secretly jealous.*

Piki: *Reads.* I can see that, y'know.

Ivory: 0.0; Uh-oh. Duty calls. Bye! *Dashes off, chucking Jake here in the process.*

Jake (Main character of my new awesome story that I'm not posting!) : Ow. So…I'll do the disclaimer, shall I?

Cynthia (Y'know, the level 100 grumpy raichu?) : Why's the disclaimer at the bottom?

Piki: -_-; 'Cos it is. You go ahead, Jake.

Jake: Awright! Erin Hunter owns RiverClan, the Warriors series, Silverstream and Feathertail. The rest belongs to Piki. Did I miss anything?

Piki: No idea. If he has, please review and point it out to us! If not-

Cynthia: -then review anyway!

Piki: Yea.

Ivory: *Pops back in.* Hey, you forgot that Piki doesn't own weasels! *Ish brick'd by Cynthia and Jake.* Ow.

Mutuk (Y'know, that level 95 totodile?) : I get shocked by Cynthia whenever she wakes up, 'cause she's always sleepy when she wakes!

Cynthia: *Death glare.*

Mutuk: *Quail.* If looks could kill, I'd be dead twice over.

Piki: Oh yeah, last night I had the strangest dream…I dreamt about turquoise cats…

Jake and Ivory: *Rolls all over the floor, shaking with mirth.*

Every one except Mutuk and Cynthia: Anyway, please review! We're hittin' the hay! Bye!

Jake: Oh yeah, the farewell words 'We're hitting the hay' belong to Piki!


	2. Prologue

Prologue.

Snowslash strolled beside the border between ClawClan and DragonClan. "Rainbowpelt and Shadowear, two siblings in different Clans. I can't believe Clawstar and Dragonstar chose two half-Clans for deputies! Puh!" The pure white tom scowled. "Get a move on, Snowslash!" Tigertail called. "Whatever, Tigertail." Snowslash rolled his eyes. "You'll never even get close to becoming a deputy if you keep this sulking up!" Tigertail snapped, orange fur bristling, limp paw's claws unsheathed. The orange tom immediately knew he had said the wrong thing as Snowslash narrowed his eyes and aimed a swipe at Tigertail. "I'm not _sulking_! Only kits, kittypets and non-Clan cats sulk!" He snarled. The big white tom straightened up and calmed down a bit. "Half-Clan cats, kittypets and cats with no Clan blood don't deserve to be leader!" He announced. "So says the pure-Clan supporter." Tigertail muttered. Snowslash seemed oblivious to the remark; he cackled "Soon, I, a worthy pure-Clan cat, shall be known as Snowstar, the greatest Clan leader StarClan has ever seen!" Then Snowslash stalked off, soon followed by Tigertail.

**SandxThunderSandxThunderSandxThunder**

Piki: Hey! Just in case you don't know, Snowslash and Tigertail were hunting together. No one else by the border.

Ivory: And the duo was rather obviously on the DragonClan side, them being from DragonClan 'n' all.

Jake: Do I get to do the disclaimer this time too?

Cynthia: No, it's my turn now!

Piki: *Shrugs.* Well, it is, Jake.

Cynthia: Okay, Piki owns me, Jake, Ivory, Mutuk, SandXThunder, the farewell words 'We're hitting the hay', DragonClan, ClawClan and HawkClan and all their characters too.

Mutuk: Cynthia, I think you missed something…

Cynthia: Oh yeah! Piki also owns Coal and this story. Did I miss anything _now_, oh-so-clever-Mutuk-of-the-Heavens?

Mutuk: _ I hate it when talk to me sarcastically.

Piki: It's probably from reading the Bartimaeus Trilogy too many times.

Ivory: I don't think so. You've read it more than Cynthia, Piki, but you aren't very sarcastic.

Jake: It's probably 'cause Cynthia's personality suits sarcasm more.

Ivory: Maybe…

Cynthia: Because Piki mentioned the Bartimaeus Trilogy, it belongs to Jonathan Stroud, not Piki.

Piki: And, in case you were wondering, while I adore the Bartimaeus Trilogy, I'm _not _planning to write a fanfic of the Trilogy.

Cynthia: Anyway, say bye to the nice readers for us, Jake… *You don't want me to brick you again!*

Jake: Do you have any idea how many threats I received when I was a sla-

Piki: JAKE! Don't tell the readers, 'cause I just _might_, if people ask me nicely enough in reviews, put the story up. So don't let it slip, Jake.

Jake: Can't I just finish the sentence? You have no idea how many people with dirty minds are out there, reading your story, _right now_!

Piki: Oh, alright. But only this once, you hear?

Jake: Yep. I was gonna say slave. Anyways, we're all hittin' the hay, so see ya!

Everyone except Jake: Bye!


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Sandshadow sat at the edge of the camp, watching the medicine den, where Pikapaw had padded into after getting bit hard enough on the tail by Moonpaw, his sister, to draw blood. Goldgale was reporting this incident to Dragonstar and Rainbowpelt, while his apprentice Moonpaw sat sullenly beside him. Mintwing, the medicine cat, walked out of her den and beckoned Sandshadow in. "Sandshadow," Mintwing said. "can you give Pikapaw a few days off training? Moonpaw very nearly severed-" But Sandshadow never did find out what Moonpaw had nearly severed, because just then Dragonstar, Goldgale and Moonpaw entered the den. (A/N: Jake: For the record, Moonpaw nearly severed one of Pikapaw's veins. Piki: Jake! Jake: Well, they should know! Anyway, if you didn't tell them, who knows what the dirty-minded people would say she severed? Piki: True… but why use an Author's Note for it? Say it at the end! Jake: … ) "Moonpaw," Dragonstar gave Moonpaw a stern look. "wants to apologize to Pikapaw, _don't you, Moonpaw_?" (A/N: Jake: Moonpaw bit Pikapaw's tail on purpose, because they were arguing, in case you ask. Piki: Jake! Not again! ) "Oh, yes." Moonpaw rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Pikapaw." She muttered. Pikapaw nodded in response, then turned to his own mentor. "Sandshadow, why don't you go hunting? Dragonstar should allow it." He offered. Dragonstar nodded. "Yes," he mewed. "Sandshadow, you lead a hunting patrol. Choose good, healthy cats. What with the battle between DragonClan and HawkClan, half of us aren't fit to hunt." Sandshadow replied solemnly "Yep, I'll do that." The pale-yellow warrior walked off, heading towards the warrior den to find some cats fit enough to hunt for the Clan. "Thundertail, want to go hunting?" Sandshadow asked a sleeping ginger tom near the den's entrance. Thundertail sprang to his feet. "With you? Okay." He nodded. Thundertail used his tail to tickle Flameheart's nose, who also leapt up, unsure of what had woken him, but certain about _who_ had woken him. "Hunting patrol?" Sandshadow asked the flame-pelted tom. Flameheart nodded. "Okay." Sandshadow and Thundertail prodded Snowslash and Tigertail awake. "What?" Snowslash scowled, getting up, while Tigertail gazed adoringly at Sandshadow. "Hunting patrol?" The she-cat asked. The two toms nodded. Soon, the hunting patrol was off.

**SandxThunderSandxThunderSandxThunder**

"Roar!" Thundertail cried as he sunk his fangs into the plump vole. "'Roar?'" Snowslash scoffed. "'Roar?' What kind of warrior are you, yelling 'roar' as their hunting?" (A/N: Jake: I gotta admit, Snowslash _does _have a point. What kind of warrior cries 'roar' while their hunting? Piki: Again? Jake, why now!? Jake: 'Cause. ) Thundertail tensed, swinging around, claws unsheathed, ready to fight, but Sandshadow blocked them. "We're here to _hunt_, not fight ourselves silly!" she said firmly. The two toms glared at each other with equal loathing, then turned away.

**SandxThunderSandxThunderSandxThunder**

When they returned to the camp, they arrived just in time to hear Dragonstar call "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here underneath the Dragonrock for a Clan meeting!" "What's happened, d'you reckon?" Thundertail muttered to Sandshadow when they went to the meeting, dropping the fresh-kill on the fresh-kill pile midway. Sandshadow shrugged. Then, up on Dragonrock, Dragonstar took a deep breath and announced "Twolegs have set traps on our territory."

**SandxThunderSandxThunderSandxThunder**

Piki: Who's doing the disclaimers this time?

Ivory: I will. *Intones in official, serious voice.* Piki owns Cynthia, Jake, Ivory *me*, Mutuk, SandXThunder, the farewell words 'We're hitting the hay', DragonClan, ClawClan and HawkClan and all their characters, Coal and the story.

Jake: *Suspiciously glares at Ivory.* You've been reading the Bartimaeus Trilogy, haven't you?

Ivory: Yeah, so what? You have too.

Jake: *Mutters under his breath.*

Piki: *Yawn.* Well, the Bartimaeus Trilogy _is _in the public library, y'know.

Cynthia: That's definitely true.

Mutuk: Really? I gotta read it! *Runs to the public library.*

Everyone left in the room except Cynthia: …I didn't know he liked reading!

Cynthia: I did.

Everyone except Cynthia: Really?

Cynthia: _ Mass personal jinx!

Piki: Definat- hey, wait a minute! I didn't know you read 'Into the Tiger's eye' too!

Mutuk: *Voice faint 'cause he's yelling from the library.* Into the Tiger's eye!? I gotta read that too!

Piki and Cynthia: 0_0;

Everyone else: …

Jake: Anyway…

Piki and Cynthia: We're hitting the hay! Bye!

Everyone else: Personal jinx!

Ivory: Oh, since Piki and Cynthia mentioned it, Into the Tiger's eye doesn't belong to Piki either!

Everyone except Ivory: Ivory!

Ivory: What?


End file.
